Sakitkah Hal itu?
by Spectra Kei29
Summary: Ada sesuatu hal yang seorang laki-laki tidak tau. Mereka tidak dituntut untuk merasakannya, tapi dituntut untuk mengerti. Para perempuan bukan 'tidak ingin' tapi malu untuk mengungkapkannya. yah... pokoknya jangan seperti Kaito, ya? Go Read! XD


**VOCALOID  
>YAMAHA CORPORATION<strong>  
>.<p>

**HIYOUYO29**

.

**Warning: Fanfic gaje, ancur dan kena penyakit amatiran stadium 5**

~o0o~

Salju putih turun mewarnai langit; awan masih tampak bersahabat; dan matahari sore menerangi dengan malu-malu dari baliknya. Yah, musim dingin memang sedang terjadi di Jepang. Suhu udara yang bisa mencapai satu derajat ini sangat ditunggu banyak orang. Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda satu ini.

"Kenapa dia terlambat? Sudah biasa sih, tapi jangan sampai kebiasaan dong!" gerutu pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru ini. _Gakuran_ yang ia kenakan tertutup jaket yang berwarna sama dengan syal juga rambutnya. Mata biru lautnya menyapu seisi tempat tersebut, berusaha mencari 'seseorang'

Akhirnya, pencarian itu menemukan sebuah hasil.

"_Gomenne... _Kaito! Tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit," keluh seorang wanita dengan rambut hijau _teal_ yang ditunggunya. "Ada apa? Kenapa perutmu sakit, Miku?" tanya pemuda bernama Kaito itu. Si perempuan yang memiliki nama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu tersentak kaget.

"Ngh... Ano... Bagaimana, ya. Aku juga bingung menjelaskannya." Kaito memasang wajah malas. Mulai lagi deh 'alasan' para perempuan.

"Apakah 'hal itu' memang sakit? Apa Cuma alasanmu untuk membuatku menunggu?" ketus Kaito pada pacarnya itu. Miku seakan tidak mau mengalah membalas, "Memang sakit, kok! Kalian saja para laki-laki tidak merasakannya!"

"Kalau hanya satu atau dua kali masih kumaklumi. Tapi, setiap ingin kencan kau selalu saja mengeluh perutmu sakit atau apalah itu!" Kaito yang naik darah langsung berbalik pergi. "Terserah kaulah! Aku tidak peduli denganmu lagi. Hal ini jadi cukup menyebalkan," ujarnya sedikit keras. Dari jauh Miku hanya bisa mengeluh

Ya, Shion Kaito pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun ini sangat marah sekarang. Pacarnya itu selalu mengeluh kesakitan setiap mereka akan kencan atau pertemuan lainnya. Sungguh menyebalkan, bukan?

"Aku pulang." Kaito masuk ke rumah dengan membiarkan sepatunya berantakan. Menaruh tasnya sembarang tempat dan naik ke kamar kesayangannya. Terdengar suara ibunya berteriak, "Shion Kaito! taruh sepatu dan tasmu dengan benar!" diacuhkannya segala 'ceramah' ibunya itu.

Dia mulai merebahkan diri di tempat tidur kesayangannya. "Oi, ada masalah sama Miku lagi, ya?" tanya sang adik yang baru keluar dari kamar tepat disebelah kamar Kaito. Kaito menoleh kearah pintu tempat adiknya memulai pembicaraan. "Bawel!" sahutnya.

Kaito adalah sulung dari dua bersaudara. Lahir dari ibu bernama Meiko dan ayah bernama Shion Akaito. Adiknya, Shion Len yang berumur tiga tahun dibawahnya selalu menjadi teman yang baik. Mereka memang berbeda, Len memiliki rambut _honey blonde _dan wajahnya itu diatas rata-rata. Kadang, dia bisa jadi 'tempat curhat' yang bagus.

"Kalau tidak salah, lapisan _endometrium _bagian dari dinding rahim mengalami penebalan dan jika tidak ada _zygot _yang menempel akan meluluh 'kan?" gumam Kaito mengulang apa yang guru ilmu pengetahuan alam di kelasnya ajarkan . "Hanya itu saja kok sakit!" katanya lagi.

Si pemuda ini, tidak tau bahwa hal itu terjadi setiap bulan dan membuat sebagian besar perempuan merasakan kesakitan.

Malam tiba, suhu jepang mulai turun perlahan membuat dinginnya salju begitu terasa. Begitu pula dengan kamar kaito, tapi pemuda ini sudah bersiaga dengan selimut juga penghangat ruangan. Sampai detik terakhir tidurnya dia masih tetap memikirkan Miku. Bukankah itu tidak sakit? Apa yang kau keluhkan, sehingga membuatku menunggu tiga jam dan sekarang hampir diserang flu?

Eits, waktunya tidur. Sekarang giliran Author yang beraksi.

~o0o~

**Kaito's POV**

Sepertinya, hari sudah beranjak pagi. Sudah bisa kukenali suhu yang masih menusuk kulit dan membuat mata mengantuk ini. Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju lemari yang menyimpan seragam _gakuran_ku. Tapi, mana seragamku? Kenapa ada baju sekolah ibu disini? Apa ini metode baru untuk bernostalgia, dengan cara memasukkan baju lama ke lemari anaknya?

"IBU! Dimana seragamku?" teriakku dari pintu kamar. Tunggu dulu... kenapa suaraku melengking?

"Hm? Ada di lemari biasa, kok." Sahut ibu yang mulai naik keatas. Eh, bukan dia... ayahku?

"A...Ayah! apa-apaan sih! Kok _crossdressing _begitu! Terus kenapa aku juga jadi perempuan gini!" ayah menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia memakai baju dan celemek, aduh dia jadi semakin mirip dengan ibu karena rambut sebahu merahnya.

"Aku ibumu, bodoh! Dari aku lahir, aku adalah seorang perempuan dan kau juga perempuan!" katanya sambil berkacah pinggang. "Aku laki-laki!" tegasku dengan suara ala perempuan.

"Aduh~ berisik, nih. Setidaknya jangan bangunkan aku dengan teriakan, dong!" keluh Len yang mulai keluar dari kamarnya. "Len! Masa' ayah dan aku berubah jadi perempuan!" kutolehkan wajah sekedar melihat bocah pisang itu. Tapi, kenapa Len juga perempuan?

Rambut panjang kuncir kudanya yang kusut membuatku terbelalak. Sejak kapan Len memanjangkan rambutnya? Lagipula apa-apaan piyama motif bunga kuningnya itu?

"Len... sejak kau kapan jadi perempuan?" kupegang bahunya. Len memasang wajah bingung, lalu menjawab "Sejak jadi saudara kandungmu empat belas tahun lalu," jawabnya santai. "Kau laki-laki, tau!" Len menatapku aneh.

"Kau itu kena penyakit apa, sih? Jangan-jangan ada beberapa salju keras yang membentur kepala antikmu itu, ya?" kata len tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. "Kita itu saudara perempuan, Shion Kaiko dan Shion Lenka!" tegasnya.

"Kalian itu ketika kulahirkan memang perempuan. Daripada meributkan hal yang sudah jelas ini, lebih baik kalian cepat bersiap agar tidak telat!" Ayah dan Len meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung.

Namaku Kaiko? Ditambah lagi aku perempuan.

Dengan tatapan sedikit menolak kulihat _seifuku _berwarna putih dengan beberapa warna hijau lembut ini. Yah, seharusnya aku memakai _gakuran _yang hangat malah jadi memakai _seifuku _dengan rok mini. Kenapa harus ada rok mini di musim yang sangat dingin ini! Apakah para perempuan menikmati kecantikan di tengah badai saljubegini? Setidaknya, buatlah sebuah rok walaupun minim panjangnya tapi hangat. Tch! Awas akan kubuat rok seperti itu!

"Kenapa matamu sembab begitu, Kaiko?" tanya ayah yang tadinya ibuku. Akh! Aku harus panggil apa dua orang ini? Rambut ibu coklat pendek sebahu masih sama, bedanya hanya diwajah yang lebih kuat. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan bertanda akan berangkat ke tempat kerja.

"Habis meratapi nasib," jawabku singkat dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk.

Rumah ini masih sama. Bentuk, hiasan dan apapun itu masih berada di tempatnya, sepertinya hanya pemilik rumah yang sudah berbeda. Terlihat dari sini foto-foto semasa kecilku yang memakai gaun. Hah? Gaun? Jadi, dari dulu tuh aku perempuan?

"Kaikooo..." panggil seseorang diluar sana. Kuhentikan acara makan pagi yang baru kusentuh satu sendok dan bertanya, 'Siapa itu?'

"Kau bicara apa? Dia itu 'kan, yang biasanya bersamamu saat berangkat sekolah," jelas ayah maksudku ibuku di 'dunia' aneh ini. Segera saja aku lari.

Kuraih syal dan jaketku yang menggantung di kursi depan sambil berharap itu adalah Gakupo. "_Ohayou..._!" kata seorang perempuan yang kutemui ketika membuka pintu. Rambut ungu dan cara mengikat ala samurai... sepertinya aku kenal. Di depan pintu rumah aku terdiam menatap perempuan itu. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya manis.

"Nggak... kau itu Gakupo 'kan?" tanyaku yang memang merasa aneh dengan gerak-geriknya. Dia tertawa.

"Hah? Kau membuat diriku versi laki-laki?" katanya kemudian. Tanpa berhenti tertawa dia memegang tanganku dan mulai berjalan.

Salju sudah berhenti turun dan membuat segumpalan dirinya di bagian pojok pagar rumah orang-orang. Tapi, suhu dinginnya masih terasa menusuk. Kami berbicara seputar sekolah. Disini bisa kuketahui bahwa: semua orang menjadi kebalikan jenis kelaminnya. Contohnya? Ya, aku nih.

"Gimana penampilanku? Kira-kira Luki bakal menyukainya, nggak?" dengan tampang 'tidak percaya' aku mengangguk bodoh, aku bisa tau seperti apa wajahku. Ya ampun, Gakupo temanku yang keren kenapa jadi perempuan begini? Memang sih, Gakupo suka pada anak perempuan. Tapi, yang ini keterlaluan banget.

"Oi, Gakuko! Kaiko!" suara seorang pemuda membuat kami berdua menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memnandakan bahwa ialah yang memanggil.

Rambut hijau _teal _pendek dengan _gakuran _sekolah kami. Tingginya sekitar delapan centimeter melebihiku, matanya tajam dan tangannya benar-benar terlihat kuat. Cahaya matahari yang malu, menerangi wajah tampan itu, kulihat senyuman khasnya.

"_Ohayou, _Mikuo!" sapa Gakuko. Dia membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, lalu menatapku bingung. Kubalas tatapan itu dengan berkata, "Apa? Ada masalah denganku?" Dia tersenyum lagi. "Masih marah?" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku malu. Hah?

"Ka... kata siapa! Lagipula kenapa aku marah denganmu!" seruku seraya membalikkan badan, berusaha memperkecil kesempatannya untuk melihatku. Kenapa wajahku merah? Aku bukan _yaoi_ kok, cuma wajahnya itu.

Aku mulai berjalan. Sengaja meninggalkan Mikuo, lalu Gakuko membisikkan sesuatu yang bahkan membuatku terkejut. Ternyata kemarin, aku menunggu Mikuo selama tiga jam ditengah salju. Sama seperti waktu itu, saat aku masih laki-laki sih.

Rumah demi rumah, beberapa tikungan dan jalan sudah kami lewati. Tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi menuju sekolah yang memang terletak jauh dari sini. Salju yang sudah mulai mencair seakan mengiringi jalan pagi ini.

Kami berdua berjalan di depan, sedangkan Mikuo berjalan di belakang dengan santai. Ketika kami terus membisikkan tentangnya, tiba-tiba datang seorang lagi. "Yo... Mikuo." suara pemuda itu membuat kami menoleh kearah sumber. "Oi... Luki. Tumben dateng pagi," ujar Mikuo seakan mereka akrab.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Mikuo beberapa centi itu memiliki warna rambut merah muda sedikit panjang. Entah kenapa, saat dia datang cahaya matahari jadi menyengat. Eh? Dia MEGURINE LUKA!

"Luki pa...pagi!" sapa Gakuko dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Oh... ternyata dia yang membuatku panas toh.

"Hm... pagi." Singkatnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gakuko yang mematung. Heh? 'DASAR TSUNDERE TINGKAT AKUT! GAYAMU GAK CANTIK-CANTIK AMAT TAU!' teriak batinku.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Shion?" Luka maksudku Luki berhenti dan menatap kearahku, meminta penjelasan. Kutatap balik mata menyebalkan dan sok _cool _itu, "Nggak, aku nggak berkata apapun." Kuacuhkan dia, lalu menarik Gakuko kearah sekolah. Dua pemuda yang kutinggal itu sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cewekmu lumayan berani, ya?" Luki memegang bahu Mikuo. Si pemilik badan hanya mampu menjawab dengan wajah 'Aku juga baru tau'

Pagi beranjak menjadi siang yang akhirnya menjadi sore hari. Dengan lemas kurebahkan diri di kamar kesayanganku, masih memikirkan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Pertama, saat masuk. Aku bingung mencari dimana aku duduk, ternyata sebelahku adalah seorang laki-laki yang besar kemungkinan adalah Yowane Haku versi laki-laki. Dia terus menggodaku, apa dia tidak tau bahwa Kaiko ini sudah memiliki Mikuo? Terus hal itu hingga akan berganti pelajaran kedua aku sudah mulai tidak tahan. Kutendang dan kuinjak saja kakinya itu agar diam.

Kedua, pelajaran PKK. Masa' para laki-laki memakan kue buatan kami, kue yang tadinya kubuat untuk permintaan maaf malah dimakan! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si maniak sebelahku. Ketiga, istirahat. Ah, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau diriku ini dikejar-kejar orang kurang waras dengan rambut putih. Keempat, pulang sekolah. Huuu~h, bisakah hentikan orang kurang waras yang memintaku untuk pulang bersamanya ini?

Anehnya, kenapa Mikuo yang sekelas tidak menolong 'Kaiko' ini? Apakah dia tidak menyadarinya? Yang lebih aneh lagi, kenapa aku selalu merasa lapar atau sakit perut, ya?

"Memangnya kupikirkan, mandi saja ah." Saat sampai didepan kamar mandi. Aku baru sadar, ternyata di kamar-kamarku ini bukan benda laki-laki. Tapi, benda perempuan! Warnanya sih memang biru, tapi ada entah beberapa boneka disini. Bahkan di depan kamar mandi ada beberapa pakaian dalam, bukan bernafsu tapi aku malah berpikir ' bagaimana cara memakainya?' perempuan itu rumit, bahkan pakaiannyapun ikut-ikutan rumit.

Tidak peduli lagi dengan hal kecil ini aku mulai membuka segalanya yang melekat.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...! LEN! LEN TOLONG AKU!" teriakku. Dengan santai Lenka masuk ke kamarku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya yang sudah tepat di depan kamar mandi tempatku berada. Kukeluarkan kepalaku.

"Ba...Bagaimana ini? Masa' aku hamil terus keguguran!" teriakku sejujurnya. Lenka menatapku tidak percaya. "Itu menstruasi, bodoh!" kata Lenka seraya menggaruk kepala. "Hah?" ucapku dengan tampang bodoh.

"Menstruasi! Kau itu sudah jadi perempuan berapa lama, sih? 'Kan kau sendiri yang mengajarkanku. Hari ini kau pasti sakit perut, itu tandanya." ujarnya kesal. "Heh? Lalu, kapan selesainya? Cuma sekali 'kan?" mataku berbinar harapan.

"Hah? Biasanya sih, tujuh hari." Jelasnya. "Huaaaaahhh...! masa aku harus menderita selama itu!"

"Berisik. Nanti akan kuambilkan 'simpanan' milikku." Lenka mulai pergi. "Eits! Simpanan apaan?" tanyaku lagi. "Harta benda rahasia! Sudah sana mandi. Kalau sudah selesai bilang aku," katanya cuek.

Setelah mandi, Lenka memberikanku 'simpanan' itu dan mengajarkanku cara memakainya. Satu kata untuk hal ini, mengganggu. Lenka bilang, aku harus menggantinya minimal dua hari sekali dan berhati-hati tentang... aku lupa sesuatu itu. Lalu, aku bertanya 'kalau tidur bagaimana?' Lenka hanya berkata 'hati-hati saja dan jangan pakai apapun serba putih'

"Perutku sakit... rasanya seperti belum makan es-krim setahun!" keluhku yang sekarang tengah terbaring tidur. Kenapa para perempuan harus melalui masa yang sulit ini. Jadi ini yang dirasakan Miku.

"Kaito bodoh! Kau harus sangat menyesali hal ini!" kuacak-acak rambut biru ini dan mulai tertidur. Aku lelah, mungkin setelah keluar dari 'dunia terbalik' ini aku bisa minta maaf pada Miku.

Pagi harinya, pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Kami disuruh lari marathon, startnya dari gerbang depan sekolah lalu kearah taman yang berada di timur sekolah. Keluar dari taman, berlari terus kearah barat melewati sebuah perumahan dan kembali menuju sekolah. Dekat? Ya, sangat dekat bahkan jaraknya itu hanya tiga belas kilometer.

Jujur, aku memang suka marathon, tapi badan perempuan ini sangat tidak mendukung.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedang 'itu', bukan? Ke ruang kesehatan yuk, nanti akan kuberitahu sensei." Tawar Gakuko padaku yang sedang meringkuk menahan sakit. Aku menggeleng, enak saja inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. "Aku harus ikut marathon. Dia adalah jiwaku, tau!" kataku sambil menarik retsleting jersey ini. Yap, Shion Kaito eh Shion Kaiko ini siap lari marathon. Pertama, anak perempuan berlari duluan lalu disambung anak laki-laki lima belas kemudian, agar tidak ada bentrokan antar murid.

Lari marathon dimulai. Baru sampai di tempat keluar taman diriku ini sudah nggak kuat.

"Tuh lihat. Menderita 'kan?" Gakuko memberikan sapu tangannya. Aku yang duduk di pinggir pagar taman hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi. Bhuh! Hal yang kusuka harus hilang deh. Tapi, jika berlari perutku jadi benar-benar sakit.

"Lho? aku kira para anak perempuan sudah sampai di perumahan." suara merdu Mikuo membuatku sedikit terganggu.

"Eh, Mikuo sama Luki. Menghina nih! Kalian berdua itu memang pelari yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata manusia, tau!" ucap Gakuko yang mungkin juga agak menghina. Mikuo menatapku lama. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya pemuda hijau itu dengan nada khawatir. "Nggak. Aku sehat, sangat sehat," sangkalku cepat. Mikuo duduk sama tinggi denganku lalu memperdekat jarak.

"Gakuko sama Luki duluan sana. Pastikan kau yang juara pertama, ya?" Gakuko yang tadinya mengeluh, langsung ditarik Luki berlari. Tinggalah kami berdua di taman. "Wajahmu pucat, tuh. Hentikan saja terus kuantar ke ruang kesehatan." Tawarnya padaku.

"A...aku masih bisa berdiri kok!" kataku sambil mengusahakan untuk berdiri. Gawat bercak darahnya menempel di tempatku duduk, mau tak mau aku harus duduk lagi menutupi hal itu. Mikuo yang sepertinya menyadari hal itu langsung berkata, "Kau terluka?" Kupanggilkan sensei ya? SENSEI!" teriaknya. Sensei yang memiliki pendengaran tajam itu terlihat menoleh.

"Heh! Ja...jangan! aku cu... cuma menstruasi!" Tidak Mikuo maupun aku kami sama-sama malu. Ah... Aku laki-laki, tapi kenapa jadi kayak perempuan begini sih?

Mikuo melepas jaket jerseynya dan mengikatkan pada pinggangku. Dia mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum, lalu menggendongku ala putri. Apa-apaan nih! Kau kira kita itu pasangan yang siap nikah?

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Cepat turunkan aku malu tau!" keluhku padanya. "Tujuan kita berikutnya adalah ruang kesehatan, tuan putri." Dia mulai berjalan menuju sekolah. Bisa kulihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang berlari menatap kami. Mikuo tetap melanjutkan jalannya dengan cuek.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, aku berbaring dan meminum sebutir obat.

"Hahaha... kau hebat. Padahal hari kedua tapi masih tetap ingin lari." Sanjungan Gumiya-sensei sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. "Yap, susah mengajaknya kesini, Sen! Aku sampai dicakar, nih." Mikuo memperlihatkan tangannya yang tidak sengaja terluka saat aku memberontak. Gumiya-sensei tertawa renyah.

"Eh, aku harus mengejar ketinggalan nih. Mungkin masih bisa," seru Mikuo.

"Kalau kamu pergi siapa yang menjaga Kaiko? Aku mau ke tempat istriku nih." kata-kata Gumiya-sensei menghentikan langkah Mikuo. "Lha? Tidak apa-apa sih kalau tidak mau. Tapi, kalau aku yang menjaganya nanti malah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara–" "–Aku yang akan menjaganya sensei. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Mikuo memasang wajah terganggu. Sensei menampilkan wajah nakal.

"Aku akan bilang hal ini ke guru kalian kok tenang saja."

"Fiuhh... Wajah sensei yang sok imut membuatku bergidik," ucap Mikuo saat sensei sudah keluar. Dia duduk yang biasanya sensei tempati. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok. Kenapa kau tidak lari lagi?" tanyaku. Mikuo tersenyum.

"Kalau tadi aku lari, bisa gawat." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku mau tanya. Kau suka sama Dell?" pertanyaan yang sontak membuatku bangun.

"HAH? Nggak mungkin banget! Rambut putih nggak waras itu benar-benar mengganggu! Kemana-mana manggil nama Kaiko nggak jelaslah. Apaan tuh, mau coba jadi _yandere _atau _stalker _kali!" sergahku. Melihatku yang masih menggerutu Mikuo langsung mendekat.

"Kalian kelihatan akrab sih."

"Hah? Masa' kau bisa berkata begitu! Kau itu 'kan kekasihku!" tegasku padanya. Eh? Enak saja! Aku 'kan kekasihnya Miku! Kaito bodoh...!

"Hehehehe... Kaiko manis, ya? Gimana kalau kita kencan malam ini? Aku nggak bakal telat, deh." Mikuo mengusap kepalaku. Kalau dia begini terus aku jadi ingat Miku, dulu itu Miku selalu mengalah. Kalau aku telat juga dia tidak pernah marah. Rasanya aku jadi ingin bertemu.

~o0o~

"Aduduhh... menderita jadi perempuan nih..." keluhku saat memakai sebuah baju. Seketika itu Lenka masuk dengan membawa baju berwarna biru halus. "Pakai ini, nih. Baju itu benar-benar membuat mataku sakit. Kau itu perempuan bukan sih? Rambut kok dibiarkan tanpa ada apa-apa!" serunya panjang lebar. Ternyata, walaupun berbeda jenis kelamin rasa membantunya masih sama.

"_Nggak apa-apa kalau terlambat, kok. Kamu lagi sakit 'kan? Jadi aku bakal 'nunggu selama mungkin sampai kamu datang."_

Kata-kata Mikuo selalu terdengar keras di telingaku, Miku juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku nggak pernah peduli tentang apa yang di deritanya. Aku hanya melihat bahwa fisiknya baik-baik saja berarti di dalam tubuhnya juga sama, hanya itu yang terpikir. Tapi, Miku berbeda, dia tau apa yang kurasakan.

Tanpa terasa salju turun lagi. Diriku yang sekarang tengah berlari merasakan dinginnya, walaupun sudah memakai sarung tangan. Tidak kumanjakan diri ini, yang paling tau aku sakit ya diriku sendiri 'kan?

"A... aku sampai dengan selamat!" seruku seraya mengatur nafas. Mikuo tersenyum hangat. "Jangan lari, dong. Nanti tambah sakit." Nasehatnya memang kuterima. Tapi, aku buru-buru menemuinya supaya dia tidak merasakan bagaimana menyedihkannya menunggu.

Setelah menunggu aku melepas lelah, kami berdua langsung berkeliling. Di sana-sini selalu terlihat hiasan natal juga para penjual memakai baju santa. Salju memang terus turun, tapi rasanya di sekelilingku hangat. Toko mainan, baju dan beberapa toko lainnya terlihat bahagia. Ya, mungkin sama sepertiku yang selalu berada di samping Miku dulu. Sudah sekitar dua jam kami terus bermain. Jam dinding memperlihatkan pukul sembilan malam, mungkin sudah waktunya diriku ini pulang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih!" kataku tepat di depan rumah.

"Hm? Aku yang bilang terima kasih karena sudah mau menemani." Mikuo lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Biasanya sih, aku yang mengantar Miku tapi tak kusangka sekarang malah aku yang diantar.

Aku langsung masuk dan sepertinya ibu atau ayah telah menyiapkan makanan. Setelah hal itu aku langsung ke atas dan mandi, bersiap untuk tidur.

Aku yang sudah mulai mengantuk ini, mulai memikirkan hari-hari dengan Miku. Hari-hari dimana kami berdua tersenyum, hari dimana aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan mengerti apa yang dia derita.

~o0o~

"_Kaito..." _ eh? Aku mimpi apa nih?

"_Kaito, ayo bangun..." _kubuka mataku perlahan. Kudapati seorang perempuan manis berambut biru, dia itu aku?

"Salah, aku Kaiko. Masih ingat? Kau sementara tadi jadi diriku," jelasnya. Di sini sungguh tempat yang aneh. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah bintang-bintang kecil juga galaksi, tidak lupa planet-planet. Ini di luar angkasa?

"Bukan, ini di 'dunia dirimu' tempat dimana hanya dirimu yang tau." Wajah manisnya lumayan menenangkanku. "Tapi, kau dihukum karena menyakiti hati Miku."

"Eh? Aku juga sudah mengerti kok. Ternyata jadi perempuan itu menderita." Kuakui memang hal itu benar. "Oke, karena kau sudah menyesal. Waktunya pindah tempat. Selamat tinggal."

~o0o~

"KAK KAITO. HOI, MAU TIDUR SAMPAI HARI KIAMAT, YA?" teriak Len tepat di telingaku. "ADUH! Berisik! Iya... iya... aku bangun!" keluhku. Aah... gendang telingaku masih berfungsi gak nih?

Kulihat sekelilingku. Eh? Lho? aku jadi normal lagi?

"LEN! Kau laki-laki 'kan?" tanyaku cepat. Len yang sudah sampai pintu kamarku langsung menoleh. "Ya iyalah! Sejak kapan aku jadi banci! Aku tau, kakak mulai mengikuti orang-orang mengataiku _bishounen_ 'kan? tapi nggak gitu juga dong! Aku laki-laki, Seratus persen!" kesal Len, langsung saja dia keluar kamar dengan sedikit menggerutu.

_Gakuran_kuterletak di tempatnya. Semua benda-benada di kamar ini masih sama, benda laki-laki. Saat turun akan berangkat, ayah dan ibu masih sama tidak terbalik.

"Ayah! Ayah nggak suka _crossdressing '_kan?" tanyaku padanya. Ayah yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung bengong. "Hah? Kamu mau ayah dibunuh pake pisau dapur sama ibumu? Ya, nggaklah." Sangkalnya. Sekarang aku berbalik kearah ibu, "Ibu juga nggak niat jadi ayah 'kan?" tanyaku lagi pada orang yang berbeda. Ibu menanggapinya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hah? Kamu mau nggak makan berbulan-bulan? Kalau makan paling Cuma es-krim ayahmu tuh! Lagi pula nggak mungkin banget, sayangku!" jawab ibu, mungkin masih sedikit terkejut. Fiuh... semuanya masih betul-betul sama dan sungguh akhirnya aku kembali lagi. Berarti, semua itu hanya mimpi?

Yang masih sama hanyalah aku dan salju.

"Kaitooooo..." suara Gakupo menghentikan acara makan pagi. Sama seperti di mimpi.

"Gakupo kau laki-laki 'kan?" kataku, mendapati teman ala samuraiku saat membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru. Gakupo tertawa lalu berkata, "Iyalah, masa aku ganti kelamin? Kau ada-ada saja!"

Kami berjalan, melewati rumah-rumah untuk menuju sekolah. Bisa kalian lihat, masih ada beberapa gundukan salju yang menempel bertanda salju pernah turun. Memang salju sudah berhenti, tapi tanganku benar-benar terasa dingin. Tak terasa berapa lama kami berjalan melewati jalan yang sedikit bersalju ini. Aku hanya memikirkan Miku, kira-kira dia akan bereaksi seperti apa ya? Setelah aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, seperti kemarin? Yang dipikirkan pun sekarang muncul di hadapanku. Aku melihat Miku muncul dari perempatan di depan, Miku pun melihatku juga. Tapi Miku langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Gawat, dia marah padaku.

"Mi... Miku?" panggilku setengah berteriak. Sekarang Miku sudah mempercepat langkahnya, dan sepertinya bermaksud untuk berlari. Tapi larinya itu... terlihat seperti sambil menahan sakit.

"Huh! Siapa kamu? Aku nggak kenal!" Miku makin mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi rasa sakit yang mendera, seakan menahan langkahnya lebih jauh. Miku pun berhenti, dan tubuh mungilnya terlihat bergetar.

Langsung saja kukejar dia yang hanya beberapa puluh meter dariku, "Gakupo, kau duluan saja ya? Aku ada urusan sedikit di sini," ujarku pada Gakupo. Lelaki ungu itu pun hanya mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan diriku yang sekarang sedang memeluk Miku dari belakang.

"Jahat! Kaito jahat! Bisa-bisanya meninggalkanku sendirian di hujan salju malam itu!" isak Miku. Yah, walaupun Miku waktu itu memang salah. Tapi sepertinya, kesalahanku lah yang persentasinya lebih besar. Meninggalkan kekasihmu di tengah hujan salju, apakah itu sebuah tindakan benar seorang lelaki?

"Maaf... Miku. Sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya sakitmu itu. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku, ya? Kumohon," bisikku pelan di telinga Miku yang masih menangis.

"Bohong! Laki-laki mana mungkin bisa merasakannya! Sudah, lepaskan!" Miku meronta pelan, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Tapi aku malah mempererat pelukanku padanya.

"Sungguh, aku sudah merasakannya. Dan itu sakit... sakit sekali, kayak belum makan es-krim setahun" bisikku pelan, "walaupun kau mungkin tidak percaya, bagaimana caranya aku bisa merasakan sakit itu."

"Uuu~ padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk melawan rasa sakit itu... hanya untuk bertemu Kaito saja." Miku kelelahan dan berhenti meronta, lalu menyapu air matanya.

Kuberikan sapu tangan biruku padanya, "Maaf... sekarang masih terasa sakit?" tanyaku. Miku terlihat mengangguk kecil. Kulepas pelukanku, dan sekarang kuposisikan diriku di depannya.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, "Jadi, katakan... apa saja yang bisa membuatmu melupakan sejenak rasa sakitmu itu." Miku sekarang melihat ke arah wajahku.

"Semuanya?" tanya Miku diiringi sedikit isakan tangis yang masih tersisa.

"Eee... ya! Semuanya!" sepertinya aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku mau... es krim sepulang sekolah nanti!" ujar Miku. Bola matanya berputar, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain lagi.

"Es krim... oke! Nanti sepulang sekolah akan kubelikan," balasku. Kulirik dompet, sepertinya cukup untuk beli beberapa mangkuk es krim.

"Lalu... aku juga mau baju baru untuk hadiah natal nanti!" nah, benar 'kan firasat buruk yang kurasakan.

"Are? Baju... baru?" kulihat wajahnya dengan sedikit ekspresi terkejut. Sepertinya uang jajan bulan ini akan segera amblas nih!

"Muu~ katanya apa saja!" Miku cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Si... siap, Yang Mulia. Nanti akan saya belikan." Aku pun menyerah kepada Tuan Putri di depanku ini. Yah, yang penting Miku tidak marah padaku lagi.

"Lalu..."

"Masih adakah lagi?" aku pun bersiap untuk menggali dompetku lebih dalam, semisal Miku minta yang macam-macam lagi.

"Aku mau dipeluk Kaito dari depan, tidak dari belakang seperti tadi," gumam Miku pelan, kini ia sudah memelukku. Yah aku pun juga membalas pelukannya, sembari membelai rambut _teal_nya.

"Baik... Tuan Putri. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Nanti foto kita yang sedang berpelukan begini ada di koran sekolah lho!" gumamku, yang sekarang sudah melihat beberapa anak-anak redaksi koran sekolah sedang mengambil gambar kami. Yah, setelah ini aku mesti menghancurkan semua "barang bukti" itu, sebelum diterbitkan ke koran sekolah.

**END**

Hiyou: Wuahahahahaahha... Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic!

Kaito: ngaku aja orang dibantuin sama nii-channya juga.

Miku: iya tuh. Nanya-nanya mulu kayak wartawan!

Hiyou: Oh iya makasih buat Nii-chanku tersayang! Makasih udah mau bantuin imoutomu yang miskin ilmu ini XDDD

Kaito: Miskin sih miskin. Tapi, jangan terlalu miskin dong. Kasian tuh si Nii-chanmu diperes tanpa ngasih upah. Tuh, lihat klimaksnya, dibantuin mati-matian!(=3=") Nangis-nangis gak jelas minta dibantuin terus minta di edit lagi! *Dipukul Hiyou*

Miku: Dih! Kekerasan pada Vocaloid! Nggak boleh tuh! *di bekep pake negi*

Hiyou: yah... kita biarkan mereka istiirahat sebentar. Bisa minta kritik dan sarannya? =D


End file.
